


Up All Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lame titile is lame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 380: Up all nightBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 380: Up all night
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Up All Night

~

A spring in his step, Neville knocked on the door. With the speed with which it was opened, he was pretty sure Draco had been waiting for him. Shirt undone and bare-footed, Draco looked delectable. “You’re late.” 

Neville snorted. “I’m exactly on time!” 

“Hm.” Smirking, Draco stepped aside, letting Neville in.

As soon as the door was shut, Draco was on him, slamming him against the door and kissing him. Neville, in turn, hauled Draco closer and gave as good as he got.

“I’m going to keep you up all night long,” Draco breathed against Neville’s lips. 

Neville grinned. “Brilliant.” 

~

“First,” said Draco, between kisses, “I’ll ride you on the sofa. Next we’ll fuck on the kitchen counter, then we can try—”

“No bed tonight?” Neville interrupted. “I hope you’ve stocked up on Bruise Paste.” 

Draco snorted. “We’re young, we’ll be fine.” He’d just wrapped his fist around Neville’s cock when the Floo sounded. 

“Draco?” 

Draco blinked. “Aunt Andromeda?” 

“Thank Merlin!” 

Kissing Neville apologetically, Draco approached the Floo. “What’s wrong?” 

“I need someone to watch Teddy.”

“Er—”

A moment later, Andromeda’s arms emerged from the Floo, shoving Teddy at Draco. 

“He’s teething, so he may be up all night. Thanks!” 

~

“It’s okay,” said Neville. “I know you didn’t plan this.” 

Draco bounced Teddy on his lap. “I most assuredly did not.” 

Teddy gurgled, reaching out with chubby hands to tug Draco’s hair. Draco sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute, kid. You’re costing me a shag.” 

“Draco!” Neville covered Teddy’s ears with his hands. “You shouldn’t say that in front of him!” 

“Please! He’s no idea what we’re talking about.” Smiling, Draco rubbed his nose against Teddy’s cheek. “Do you, you little cock blocker?” 

Teddy giggled. 

“All isn’t lost,” said Neville. “Babies like to sleep. I bet he isn’t up all night.”

~

“You were saying?” Draco yawned hours later as Teddy crawled around the floor gurgling. “I’m exhausted! Why isn’t he tired?” 

Neville, his head resting on Draco’s shoulder, said, “He probably spent the entire day sleeping, hence why he can stay up all night.” 

“Well I’m at the point where I’m considering dosing him with Sleeping Potion,” Draco said. 

Neville groaned. “And I’m at the point where I’m considering letting you.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “You can leave, you know. You’re under no obligation to watch him with me.” 

“I know. I don’t mind.” 

Draco smirked. “Sappy Gryffindor.” 

“You love it.” 

“True.”

~

Neville was dozing against Draco’s shoulder when the Floo sounded. “Draco? I’m here for Teddy.” 

Sitting up, Neville blinked as Draco carried Teddy over to the fireplace. 

“Thanks for watching him. I hope he didn’t keep you up all night,” said Andromeda. 

“It’s fine,” yawned Draco. “We had fun, didn’t we, kid?” 

Teddy, his head on Andromeda’s shoulder, gave him and Neville a sleepy wave. 

“Sorry if I interrupted plans,” said Andromeda, smiling ruefully at Draco and Neville. “Thanks again.” 

Once she’d left, Draco walked back to the sofa. “Where were we?” 

Neville laid his head in Draco’s lap. “Napping—”

~


End file.
